Fun with Time and Naruto
by Timecontroller300
Summary: Join the adventures of Team Kakashi and the Doctor as they explore time and space. Naruto Doctor Who xover
1. Act 1 Scene 1: Meeting

**Fun with Time and Naruto**

**Act 1: CyberVillage**

**Scene 1: Meeting**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto related or Doctor Who related.

* * *

Team Kakashi had a simple mission, find Sasuke. They had some recent information that pointed to a small village in northern Fire country. There were reports of strange creatures that could possible be people with curse seals. Tsunade had them leave as soon as the report came in.

After two hours Naruto was getting bored, so he decided to pester Sakura "Sakura-chan I'm bored. When will we get there?"

"Naruto shut up we still have a few more minutes before we get to the village and you would know this if you listen to Tsunade-sama for once!"

Sai, Yamoto, and Kakashi knew when to stay quiet and decide to let the two argue for some time but only until the point that Sakura punched Naruto through a tree.

Before they could continue their argument a strange man appeared in front of them. He was wearing a strange light brown overcoat and a brown suit with a tie plus weird shoes. He looked at them then said "What!? Who are you? What are you doing here? Why is your hair pink? Wait that is a question for another time. What was I saying? Ummmmmm…Right! Who are you people?"

Needless to say the entire team was confused and Naruto had to restrain Sakura from pounding the crap out of the strange man. But before anyone could do anything they were surrounded by strange metal men.

The metal men looked at the shinobi and the strange man and they said "You are imperfect. Surrender to upgrading and become Cybermen."

Naruto being Naruto looked at them and then shouted "Don't think I'll surrender to you strange people!" making a familiar handsign he shouted **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**and his clones leapt into battle. Needless to say that the metal men and the strange man looked on with a confused look as twenty Narutos appeared and began attacking.

Sai pulled out his scroll and created ink animals to attack the metal men. Yamoto created several wood clones and Kakashi resorted to fire ninjutsu. Sakura went straight up and punched any metal man se saw; needless to say that Cybermen were flying into trees and rocks wherever Sakura went.

It took all of two minute to destroy all the Cybermen. The strange man just stood there with a stupid look on his face halfway between shock and amazement. He then shouted "Fantastic!" pulled out a pair of glasses and went to examine the remaining Naruto clones.

"This is amazing. You were able to split your life force into parts and solidify the surrounding area to create a solid clone. Brilliant! The energy matrix is almost perfect, better then many solid constructs like this I have seen before. Molto Bene!".

After this most of Team Kakashi zoned out with Naruto bragging about how great he was and the strange man examining the clones. Just then the strange man had a personality shift switching to serious in a second.

"Look I could use some help here would you mind?" the man asked.

Naruto offered their services much to the annoyance of the rest of the team minus Sai who was drawing a downed Cyberman. Kakashi tried to decline but the strange man was already off in the direction of the village they were heading to.

He turned around and said to them "Sorry for not introducing myself, but my name is The Doctor." (A/N insert Doctor Who theme here)


	2. Act 1 Scene 2: Entrance

**Fun with Time and Naruto**

**Act 1: CyberVillage**

**Scene 2: Entrance**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doctor Who

* * *

The five shinobi were stunned, even Naruto. It was Sakura who was first to speak, "The Doctor?"

"Yah, the Doctor." The strange man now identified as the Doctor replied.

Sakura the asked, "So you are a medical doctor?"

"Not really, I'm just a doctor of everything." he replied.

Naruto was the next to speak up, "That's cool man. I'm Naruto Uzumaki The next Hokage! So you know any cool jutsu? Are you like a super ninja? How strong are you? Could you like punch a hole in walls like Tsunade-baachan and Saku-" At this point in time most of Naruto is in a small crater courtesy of Sakura's fist.

"I must apologize for my student's behavior. I am Kakashi Hatake jounin of Konohagakure and instructor of these three. Naruto has already introduced himself. Sakura is the girl with the pink hair. And Sai is the one with the sunny disposition." He proceeds to point to Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. He then points to Yamoto and says, "And this is my assistant Yamoto."

"Well then, allons-y" replied the Doctor and he started moving towards the village.

* * *

Team Kakashi plus one were within viewing distance of the village and were quite shocked at what they saw. A massive moat surrounded the village with steel walls on the far bank. Past that was massive structures that were all made of steel as well. The team was shocked while the Doctor was worried.

What the Doctor said next confused all the shinobi, "That's impossible! How were they able to build such a thing when they have only been here for a few days? OK we need to 1. Get past the water, 2. Get past the walls, A. infiltrate the facility, B no wait 3. Destroy the facility, and 4. Escape with our lives…any questions?"

Naruto was the first with a question, "What happened to that village?"

"To put it simply, it was used as building material. The Cybermen killed all the inhabitants then turned them all into Cybermen. They then rebuilt the village and added the defenses." was the Doctors response.

Sakura was next "How do you purpose we get into the village?"

"I was thinking we use the bridge over there and cross when there are no Cybermen; then stay hidden and destroy the facility from within." he responded.

"I have a better plan" was Sai's response. He then went and walked across the water proceeding to climb up the wall with only his feet with little effort.

The Doctor was dumbfounded "Now that's just cheating." was his only remark.

Yamoto decide he should explain what Sai just did to the confused man "You see Doctor, we are able to use an energy known was chakra and can coat our feet with it to walk on water and scale vertical surfaces without our hands."

During his explanation both Sakura and Kakashi joined Sai on the wall. Naruto was about to when Yamoto called him over.

"Naruto come here and carry the Doctor."

"But why?" was all Naruto had to say.

"Because you volunteered our help so you are responsible for him. Understand?" was Yamoto's answer as he also walked to join the rest of the team.

Naruto walked over to the Doctor and said" Fine, get on my back I'll carry you."

Amused with the situation the Doctor climbed onto Naruto's back and then had to hold on for dear life as Naruto sprinted across the water and onto the wall.

At the top the Doctor was breathing very hard from the lack of oxygen. He then turned to Naruto and said "Brilliant! I knew having you with me would help. Okay now we need to enter the main building and destroy it."

"Um…Mr. Doctor how do we know which is the main building?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi was the one to answer "Sakura it is obviously the tallest one in the middle over there."

"That's correct Kakashi. Also, Sakura was it, my name is The Doctor or Doctor not Mr. Doctor." was the Doctor's response.

"Now how are we going to get in Kakashi-sempai" Yamoto asked.

"First we should gather some information about this facility. Sai go with Sakura and keep out of trouble. Yamoto you're with me since you at the biggest disadvantage without plants around. Naruto you go with the Doctor and keep him safe, try not to set off any alarms. Keep radio silence and meet back here in one hour to formulate a better plan. Everyone understood…good. Dismissed." With that said everyone minus Naruto and the Doctor disappeared.

The Doctor was the first to say something "Brilliant! Allons-y!"

With that said they walked off with the Doctor leading them into a nearby sewer. Naruto was not happy about that but they continued on regardless.

* * *

After the hour they all meet up…that is except for the Doctor and Naruto.

"Where is that Nauto-baka!" shouted Sakura.

Unfortunately, that alerted every Cyberman in the area to the shinobis location. Close to one hundred Cybermen then surrounded the shinobi. Being so outnumbered they did the only logical thing…they surrendered.

Naruto and the Doctor had just come out of the sewer when they saw this happen.

"Stay back Naruto. They will be fine as long as they don't attack the Cybermen. Stay calm and we can destroy this base and save them in the process." the Doctor warned Naruto.

"I need to go protect my friends. I won't let my precious people die." snapped Naruto.

"That is a good stand for one so young, but this is better in the long run…trust me. I know this from experience." the Doctor stated.

Still seething Naruto said "Fine, but if they die I will kill you."

Not used to such a death threat from humans simply said "O.k. well lets get to it. We still need to get into the main building and destroy the Cybercontroller to destroy the facility."

Naruto and the Doctor both went back into the sewers and headed for the central building.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of Team Kakashi were being escorted to holding cells to wait for processing.

When they got there they were surprised to see most of the village inhabitants in the cells.

The villagers were surprised to se a team of Konoha shinobi trapped by the metal men. Some of the villagers were injured and Sakura set about treating them. The rest of the team was busy formulating an escape plan.

* * *

Naruto and the Doctor were now in the central building trying to find the Cybercontroller.

"I don't see how that little blinking rod will help us find anything." Naruto said.

"I told you it's a sonic screwdriver and can locate…wait I have a signal. Follow me." the Doctor said.

"Fine." was Naruto's only answer.


	3. Act 1 Scene 3: Assault

**Fun with Time and Naruto**

**Act 1: CyberVillage**

**Scene 3: Assault**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto or Doctor Who.

* * *

"I still don't see how that stupid stick can find anything. And if it can why don't you find my team." Naruto said.

"Look they are big people who can take care of themselves. Calm down and focus on what we are doing now." the Doctor said.

For once Naruto was silent. He knew the Doctor was right, but didn't want to admit it. He decided it would be easier to just follow the strange man.

The Doctor for once in his life was scared. His thoughts were along the lines of "Did I lock the TARDIS when I left it in the forest…Wait no time to think about that must focus on not pissing off the strange ninja walking behind me…What chapter was I on in my book…Bad! Worry over strange person…Could I do what they do? This requires more thought." This was normal of the Doctor with more emphasis on the shinobi then normal.

Unfortunately, for the two deep in thought they did not notice the legion of Cybermen coming from the opposite direction of the hallway they were in.

"Halt! You are in the central control building. Surrender or be destroyed."

"Uh Doctor I think it's time to run."

"I agree."

And with that both started running in the opposite direction of the Cybermen. The Cybermen start to chase them. As they were running more Cybermen appeared in front of them, so the started to run down a side hall.

"Is the only thing you ever do is run from monsters?" Naruto shouted at the Doctor.

"You know I never thought about it before…but yes that is something I seem to spend a lot of time doing." the Doctor said in an even tone.

As they ran they noticed a door coming up so they both went into the room to hide from the Cybermen. As they were catching their breaths they heard a metallic sound behind them…

"Welcome Doctor and companion to the Doctor to what do we owe this honor?" said the voice.

They turned around to see a lone Cyberman sitting on a large throne like chair who the Doctor recognized as Cybercontroller. The three of them just stared at each other till Naruto broke the silence.

"So who's the freak another friend of yours?" Naruto said to the Doctor.

"What!? How could you possible consider that?" the Doctor shouted.

"Well you seem like such a sociable person, I mean look at al these people trying to kill you." Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Well I…" the Doctor started to say before Cybercontroller interrupted him.

"Cease this conversation. You will be upgraded, but first you will be examined for any abilities that could help upgrade the Cybermen." Cybercontroller said in an even tone.

* * *

"Kakashi-sempai we need to find a safe way to get all the civilians out. If we can't then it could get very messy when they get caught in the crossfire that is almost guaranteed to happen." Yamoto said in a worried tone.

"Sigh…your right Yamoto. Sai do you have any ideas?" Kakashi asked the silent member of the team.

"Yamoto and I could escort them out of here while you and Sakura could cause a diversion." Sai replied in dull monotone.

Just then Sakura walked up to them and said "Distractions were always Naruto's thing, not mine."

"Well Sakura it makes sense that we cause the distraction since we can cause more damage to these metal things compared to Sai and Yamoto." Kakashi stated in his normal lazy way.

"What about the civilians, they can't just march out of this place and walk over the water like us." Sakura said.

"I could make a bridge out of wood for the civilians to cross while Sai creates several ink beasts to protect the civilians." Yamoto replied.

"After that come back into the compound and set up as many explosive notes as you can. Let's destroy this place using Naruto's summons oil in conjunction with the explosive tags." Kakashi said.

With everything settled they decided to create a jailbreak. Luckily Naruto was already serving as a distraction so it was a simple process of Sakura destroying the metal bars like they were toothpicks. Kakashi and Sakura then went to the other side of the compound while Yamoto and Sai escorted the civilians to safety. Sakura and Kakashi then went on to cause as much damage as possible to keep the Cybermen distracted.

* * *

As the Doctor started to sweat and Naruto started to lose some of his anger a blaring siren started to go off in the control room.

A voice sounded over the entire base saying "Alert all Cybermen all captives have escaped and two have proceeded to create massive damage in sectors 7-12."

"Impossible. No human could escape our processing area." Cybercontroller said.

"How?" was all the Doctor could say.

"Ha ha ha! Sakura-chan probably punched through a wall or something!" Naruto shout and laughed at the same time.

"Brilliant! Wait…how could she punch through a solid steel wall?" the Doctor said in mixed joy and fear.

"Sakura-chan could punch through pretty much anything. When she's mad she splits the ground on a regular basis." Naruto said with hints of pride at his teammate's accomplishments.

"That is not possible. No biological creature could cause any such attack." the Cybercontroller tried to understand the information given buy the blonde ninja.

Just then a large section of the wall had a giant dent appear. Then another dent, and another, and another. Finally the entire wall was punched in revealing an enraged Sakura holding the severed head of a Cyberman and Kakashi standing a ways away with a scared look on his face.

Sakura then looked at the two people and one thing in the room and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Naruto, I am so glad you came to rescue us. Your great rescue attempt was very valiant and just what we needed. I _can't_ wait to pay you back for your help."

Naruto was on the verge of screaming like a frightened little girl, the Cybercontroller was experiencing the machine equivalent of fear, and the Doctor was in slightly better shape compared to Naruto but kept mumbling "That impossible." over and over again like it was the only thing keeping him sane.

Cyber controller was the first to recover and ordered all his Cybermen to converge on his location. The Doctor was the next to recover and ran over to Kakashi to get out of the line of sight for Sakura's rage. And Naruto decide to take the wrong path of trying to explain himself to the bloodthirsty kunoichi who was walking towards him at a very even pace.

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan I w-w-wanted to help y-y-you, but t-t-t-the D-D-Doctor wanted t-t-to f-f-find the metal l-l-l-leader…don't kill me!!!" Naruto stuttered and then shouted in pure fear.

"Now Naruto, why would I ever kill you?" Sakura asked in a sweet voice. She continued to approach the cowering blond.

"Sakura we still need Naruto alive after this so he can summon a toad to help us blow this whole place up!" Kakashi yelled at Sakura while he continued to destroy Cybermen and protect the Doctor.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura responded just as she got next to the blond.

Just as Naruto felt safe he felt a fist crash into his head with a force that could easily split the Hokage Monument in half. Needless to say Naruto went through the metal floor until he hit the seventh basement.

"Will he be ok Kakashi?" The Doctor asked the masked man with a sense of dread for the young ninja.

"He will be fine…it's you I'm worried about Doctor" Kakashi replied.

The Doctor was about to ask why when he felt Sakura's gaze land on him. She then said something that made him more afraid then he had ever felt in his long life, "You should be glad that we must protect you so I will work out my aggression against you with the metal door stop over there." while she pointed at the Cybercontroller.

"You shall be deleted human." the Cybercontroller said in an even tone with a tinge of fear.

With that said Sakura went and attacked the Cybercontroller that all the other Cybermen stopped their attacks and seemed to quiver in fear at the shear brutality of the assault. During the assault Naruto managed to climb up from the hole Sakura left him in. When he saw what Sakura was doing he thought to himself that he got off extremely lucky.

As she finished, she had a look of satisfaction that could only belong to someone that had just finished doing something that they really enjoyed doing.

"Team move out and retreat to the walls!" Kakashi called out as he picked up the Doctor and stated to run to the walls. Naruto quickly followed with Sakura bringing up the rear.

When they reached the walls they saw Sai and Yamoto waiting for them.

"What took you four so long?" Yamoto asked.

"Later Yamoto. Naruto we need you to summon Gamabunta and have him spit out oil. Hurry." Kakashi said to the blond.

"Got it sensei. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled and a large plume of smoke appeared.

"What do you mean summon Gamabunta? What's a Gamabunta and how can he…" the Doctor started to say but was cut off when he saw a gigantic toad appear out of the plume of smoke.

"So gaki what do you need?" Gamabunta asked Naruto.

"Could you spit oil out over that entire metal complex thing over there?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Give me a second to make enough oil." Gamabunta said.

"How can a toad A) get that big, B) talk in a human language, and 3 I mean C) spit oil?" the Doctor asked.

"All of those questions are easy to answer, that is a toad summon. All summons that are strong enough can speak in our language and many have special abilities." Yamoto answered the Doctors questions.

After he was answered Gamabunta spit out a massive amount of oil onto the entire complex.

"Thanks Chief!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Your welcome gaki, well I'll see you around." and with that Gamabunta dismissed himself.

"So now what Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked in an excited tone.

"Now we set off the explosives." Kakashi replied.

"What explosives?" The Doctor asked.

As soon as he said that the entire complex went up in a massive fireball. The next words out of the Doctors mouth was "That's just cheating!".

* * *

Team Kakashi escorted the Doctor back to the TARDIS and were shocked to see a bluish purple box standing in the middle of a field.

"Thanks for the help. You know how 'bout I take you all on a journey in the TARDIS with me to repay this dept?" the Doctor asked.

"Sorry, we need to go back to Konoha to file in our mission reports." Kakashi said.

"Well that's to bad considering this here box can travel in space and time, so we could be back in seconds…like we never even left." the Doctor answered in a pleased tone.

"Please Kakashi-sensei we could use a vacation." Sakura said.

"Yah, who knows sensei they may have brand new porn books you could find and read." Naruto said.

"Well both are valid points, and if you can return us to this time…huh, I don't suppose why not." Kakashi said mainly thinking about what our blond friend said.

"Well then allons-y" the Doctor said.


End file.
